warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan
If something funky happens to the coding, please contact [[User:Starflight897|'Starflight897']] You must go into source mode to add your character. For help go here. S H A D O W C L A N ShadowClan is open for Role Playing. No canon warriors from the series, only fan-made Warriors. Please place your username next to your cat so other users know which cats belong to whom. For the RP click here. Remember, you can make leaders from the canon clans but the Role Playing leaders are limited and must require permission. Coding by AvalonCat. You do not need to ask to join ShadowClan. Founder: Tall Shadow/Shadowstar Current Leader: Brightstar (Qibli77) Current Deputy: Glitchfang (Mooneffects) Current Medicine Cat(s): Flamesong, Braveheart , and Juniperpaw T E R R I T O R Y 'Forest Territory' ShadowClan's forest territory is a marsh with pine trees. The Carrionplace and Highstones are to the north, and more forest is to the south. ShadowClan borders WindClan to the northwest and ThunderClan to the southwest, with Fourtrees in between. The Thunderpath forms the border for all three. 'Lake Territory' ShadowClan's lake territory is a dense pine forest, closer to Twolegs than their forest territory. They border SkyClan to the east and RiverClan to the south. C A M P 'Forest Camp' text here 'Lake Camp' text here I N F O 'Clan Character' ShadowClan cats are shown from the other Clans as battle-hungry, aggressive, bloodthirsty, etc. They are proud and can see and hunt in the dark, shady pines better than the other Clans, using the shadows as camouflage. 'Battle Techniques' In groups,they can use the Night Ambush technique,where they hide in the bushes without being scented,encircle the cats they want to attack and cutting off the escape routes at the leader's Attack Tail signal. 'Hunting Techniques' When catching voles or shrews,they crouch,quickly kill them and bury them.For frogs,they will jump on them,but might have to lead it into a partner's paws to kill it.For lizards,they time their attack and flash their paw out to snag the lizard at the moment its full body is exposed,making it easier to catch. 'Prey' ShadowClan's prey is mainly frogs, lizards, etc. although they also hunt other animals like birds, mice, voles, and more. A F F I L I A T I O N S All ShadowClan Members 'Allegiances' Leader Brightstar (Qibli) Deputy Glitchfang (Mooneffects) Medicine Cat(s) Flamesong (Starflight897) Braveheart (ArachnidTheSkywingHivewing) Juniperpaw (SlyWolf0) Warriors Ivywhisper (DeertailXOXO) Tigerleap (Starflight897) Splatterleaf ( ) Dusklight (Qibli) Riverpatch (Alex) Timberpelt (User:GlacyGlace) Apprentices Splashpaw (Starflight897) (Mentor: Ivywhisper) Moonpaw (GlacyGlace) (Mentor: Timberpelt) Driftpaw (Qibli) (Mentor: Dusklight) Timberpaw (m o i s t) (Mentor Brightstar) Halfpaw (IndigoxFathom) (Mentor: Riverpatch) Gingerpaw (Indigo) Moosepaw (indigo) Queens Blackpine (Qibli) Kits Elders None C L A N ♦ R E L A T I O N S You may add only one of your FanClans. Please list in abc order. 'RiverClan' text here 'SkyClan' ShadowClan is on good terms with this Clan. 'ThunderClan' ShadowClan is currently feeling bitter towards ThunderClan after an angry warrior tossed an adder over the Thunderpath into their territory, ridding Snakestar of his final life. No cat is satisfied with this and ShadowClan cats have been caught at Snakerocks trying to take out snakes and even ThunderClan patrols that come close. Cats from both Clans rumor that ShadowClan might end up trying to take over Snakerocks and make it their own territory, although Ravenstar has no intent on attempting this currently and likely never will. 'WindClan' text here Category:Public Category:Clans (Usable) Category:Clans (Canon)